narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mangetsu Hōzuki
was a shinobi from Kirigakure's Hōzuki clan. He was also a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Background Both Mangetsu and Suigetsu trained with the intention of becoming members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist together. This dream acted as their motivation for them both to complete cruel missions day by day. Mangetsu was the first to become a member of the Seven Swordsmen, mastering all seven of the swords before his death.Naruto chapter 523, page 15 His premature death seemingly demotivated Suigetsu.Third Databook, page 159 Appearance Mangetsu has relatively long white hair and pointed, shark-like teeth, a trait that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist possess. He wears an outfit very similar to his brother's, which consists of a dark sleeveless shirt, light-coloured pants and striped leg-warmers typical of his village. Like his brother, he carries a water bottle in a belt around his waist. He wears bandages around his neck, another trait shared by the seven swordsmen, and a standard Kirigakure forehead protector. Overall, Mangetsu and Suigetsu bear great resemblance to one another. Abilities As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Mangetsu was one of the most powerful shinobi produced within Kirigakure. Mangetsu's generation of swordsmen was even noted to be the strongest in the village's history. Mangetsu was also capable of using Silent Killing, as seen when fighting the Third Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces while under the effect of Zabuza Momochi's Hidden Mist Technique. Liquid Form & Nature Transformation Little else is known about his techniques, but he seems to be a Water Release user like his brother. As a member of the Hōzuki clan it is assumed that he is well verse in his clan's secret techniques. He was shown using what appeared to be the Hydrification Technique, which allows the user to turn his body into water, against an Allied Shinobi Forces ninja. Kenjutsu Mangetsu was a very gifted swordsman, having been accepted into the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. According to his younger brother, Suigetsu, he was called the ,Naruto chapter 523, page 15 which so happens to be the same nickname that Suigetsu himself shares. His skill, power and chakra were such that he was able to wield all seven blades of the swordsmen, including the notoriously picky blade: Samehada. He was also seemingly entrusted with the scroll which contained all of the other swords. Part II Shinobi World War Arc Mangetsu, as well as his fellow Swordsmen, were summoned by Kabuto Yakushi to fight Kakashi's division in the Land of Hot Water. After a combined attack from the shinobi forces proved fruitless against them, just destroying the coffins they came out of, Mangetsu summoned four of the seven swords for his fellow swordsmen. They then engaged in battle, and Mangetsu used his Hydrification Technique to kill a shinobi. Trivia * means "full moon", and is the Japanese word for the "chinese lantern" or "winter cherry", a fruit which resemble Chinese paper lanterns; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. * It is likely that Mangetsu Hōzuki might have been the previous owner of the Hiramekarei since he was one of the previous generation of Seven Swordsman but was not seen with a sword like the other revived swordsmen. Given that Fuguki Suikazan was the previous owner of Samehada, and his sword is currently in the possession of Killer B. References he:מאנגטסו הוזוקי